A 'Certain' Random Encounter
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: One shot. Who ever knows that a simple act of saying 'Thank you', would result in so bringing up many conflicting and yet, joyous memories of the time they spent together due to that Reckless and Endearing Imagine Breaker


**_A Certain 'Random' Encounter_**

..

..

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you ask me how I thought this up... Don't.**

**Oh, and I'm not really pairing them up...**

**yet.**

**

* * *

**

**..**

**..  
**

It really is a random occurence, a chance meeting that shouldn't take place.  
But it did, one day out of the many days in the year... resulted in them meeting again after that fateful sea battle.

On one side, the Amakusa substitute Supreme Pontif, Tatemiya Saiji and the other, Sister Angelene, a Battle Nun and part of the Agnese Forces.

The former, a man with pitch black hair that can only be described like a lion's mane… he is calculative, masterful in his actions, loyal and trustful of his subordinates and finally the leader of the entire church that he belongs to.

The latter, a petite young girl with blonde hair tied in twin braids at the side… she is timid, clumsy and of course just a follow of Sister Agnese amongst the 250 battle nuns that makes up the force.

It is not the first time that they are meeting together. No, the first time they met was when they were opposing forces in the same battle..

The Battle for Orsola, it was a time where both of them suffered defeat and victory in the hands of a stranger named Kamijo Touma.  
Tatemiya Saiji by being unable to cope with his unorthodox techniques with that British magus and Sister Angelene through the defeat of her direct superior, Sister Agnese.

The two of them were on opposing forces but they suffered victory and defeat in the same day... perhaps they can call themselves equal after that encounter?  
..

..

But their second meeting was in much... amiable terms if you can call it that as they met that fateful day during the Queen of the Adriatic Sea incident that caused her much grief and at the same time, much relief as well.

It was the day that they broke away from the Roman Catholic Church which had sheltered them for so long... It had been a painful day but it was true that they were using them as well.

She could not understand why they wanted to sacrifice Sister Agnese, a person like her is what is needed to lead and gather people's faith... not brutal actions that their superiors was fond of using.

..  
..

Likewise, Tatemiya Saiji has been through the same experience after the Orsola Incident where the Church he belonged to, The Amakusa-style Church of Distinct Doctrines was absorbed into the Anglican Church of England as well for their actions and deeds in that particular battle.

Thus, they could be described as individuals who have gone through the same experiences together. Even if they did not know each other from before, were enemies prior to being united under the Church of England.

..

..

..

But this chance meeting was not made just by chance... it would require the courage of one of them to approach the other.

* * *

..  
..

Honestly, they lived in different worlds and have nothing in common except for the two events that shook their lives.

In the Battle for Sister Agnese on the Adriatic Sea, Sister Angelene finally found the courage that she has been wishing for inside her after all from defending one of her fellow sisters from shrapnel from friendly fire.

In the Battle for Orsola, Tatemiya Saiji found and showed that his resolve for reaching out for those that had been forsaken to his followers and the Supreme Pontiff.

Both of them had something special given to them that day and it helped those around them be stronger.

..  
..

But the girl wanted to thank the one who had saved her. Not the clueless boy who she knew Sister Agnese was a little fond of, but the Leader of the Amakusa Church that had led the forces to liberate Sister Agnese.

She was injured that day while trying to shield a member of the Agnese Forces from harm and despite the inspiring and touching words from the boy, she did not fail to notice the other 'leader' who supported him at the back; the one who sheltered and guarded her from the attacks despite having his attention diverted from all corners.

..

..

That day she had prayed for help from someone, anyone who can save them from the unrelenting darkness that is threatening to engulf them for no reason.

The boy had indeed reached his hand through and pulled them out of the darkness. But it was him, Tatemiya Saiji that kept them in the light by fighting for them, not letting them fall into the darkness of despair once again.

..

..  
It might be sad or perhaps it is his fate that he is forever overshadowed by the people around him, but Tatemiya Saiji is simply just the Substitute Supreme Pope of the Amakusa Church. The real Pope is Kanzaki Kaori after all and he can never replace her position in the Amakusa Catholic Church.

But even so, Sister Angelene respected the current Substitute Pontiff of the Amakusa Church for his righteous ways. Even if he seems brash, rude and unkempt at the start, Sister Angelene know that it could be part of the magical ritual done by the Amakusa Church.

As all of them have a role to play, she wondered what his role is in this story too… as hers is already done.

She couldn't be happier with Sister Lucia and Agnese in the Anglican Church in England, it really feels like they are back in the Roman Catholic Church… but she shouldn't think of it that way.

They left the Church as they demanded unreasonable demands from them, demands that went against the way they have perceived the teachings of the Church itself.

It hurt her badly to see her Superior, Sister Agnese, who had helped her so much be betrayed by the ones who she has so much faith in.

But right now, she have to be strong and not to be a burden… for her and for the rest of the girls in the Necessarius… especially during Laundry Day.

* * *

..

..

But that is not the issue here, it is the issue of the man Tatemiya Saiji and how he has not been thanked properly by them.

That is why, one day when he was visiting the Anglican Church Dormitory, the girl gathered up all of her courage and went up to him as he was eating by himself in the mess.

'I hope I'm… not interrupting you or any rituals…. Pontiff of the Amakusa Catholics…'

Greeting him formally by bowing and twitching nervously, Sister Angelene hoped that Sister Lucia was not around or she would surely interfere, making this task even harder for her.

'Ah… you're the Sister from the Roman Catholic's…'

Frowning, he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to recall her name. It made her feel sad for a moment that she was not recognized but she was pleasantly surprised when he grinned and reached out to pet her head.

'Ah! I remember now, you're the kid who got injured while helping one of the Other girls in the Ship… Angelene right?'

Grinning, he enquired about her injuries and Sister Angelene told him that she made a full recovery.

'Would you like a seat?'

..

..

Pushing the chair beside him for her, Sister Angelene hesitated as she knew that as a Sister, she should not be in close contact with men, but she felt that Tatemiya Saiji, as the Pontiff, it is alright and she timidly sat beside him.

'Thank you for offering me a seat… is it part of your ritual, Pontiff of the Amakusa Church?'

'Ah? In a way, it would help me if you sit there. Every small part of my routine can be called a ritual. Oh that's right, you can call me Tatemiya, not Pontiff… we're in the side now, aren't we?'

Grinning at her, Angelene felt a little odd… and she lowered her head, causing Tatemiya Saiji to blink and wonder if he said the wrong thing.

'Ah… If I-'

'No, that is not the reason. I just felt… surprised at how easily you accepted it… Tatemiya-san.'

'Ah?'

..

..

Crossing his arms, Tatemiya Saiji tapped his fingers on the table a few times before he spoke resolutely.

'Ah, we in the Amakusa Catholics is used to being suppressed under the might of another Religion and we still preserve our rituals and rights. That's our specialty… but besides that… we wish to return to the Supreme Pontiff, The Priestess-sama.'

'Do you mean, Kanzaki-sama?'

'Yes, The Priestess-sama thought us many things… but the first thing that she thought us was that we needed no reason to help another person. And I suppose that the boy had something to do with it. He's somewhat of a legend amongst us in the church now. He's the same as us, he has no reason not to help anyone in need.'

Grinning, Tatemiya Saiji laughed as Sister Angelene recalled the words that he said to her while she was being helped up by Sister Lucia.

..

..

'_Promise her Lucia… If I can help her… no matter what kind of illusion is shown in front of me, I'll crush it with my right hand! So promise her, Lucia. Say something that will give her a reason to be here. Give her a reason to justify her fighting so hard for!'_

_.._

_..  
_

She smiled as it was indeed words that forever burned the image of the boy in her mind and a little in her heart. But then Tatemiya Saiji added something that she did not expect.

'But he wouldn't have been able to say that to all of us if it was not for you, Sister Angelene. You were the one who was the bravest then… I could never forget you for that. Taking one for the team… that is what a real leader and a real courageous person is like.'

He grinned at her and for a moment Sister Angelene felt something warm spread throughout her body before she shook her head to dispel it.

'I-it's not like that at all… I… I just wanted to save Sister Agnese and to not let anyone be injured in the progress…'

She timidly bowed her head but felt his strong hands on her head again, as if giving her courage.

'That's all you need, Sister Angelene. If you always have that wish in your heart, you will always be a strong person. No matter what others say about you.'

..

..

He grinned again while looking at her and Sister Angelene felt the same warm feeling pass all around her body and she hurriedly spoke again to keep her mind of it.

..

..

* * *

'… we haven't thanked you yet, Tatemiya-san. You saved all of us and we are eternally grateful… what is more… we attacked you before… and you still.'

'I said it before, I don't need a reason to help others. So do you, right, Sister Angelene?'

She could not meet him face to face, that is for sure and she fidgeted for a moment before changing the subject.

'I wonder, how Kamijou-san is.'

'Ah… I wonder too… he is a… very rare person.'

'… Yes he is, Tatemiya-san. A person who saved us from the darkness… and is now being targeted because of what he did...'

She looked down sadly, it was probably impossible that he would be ignored after getting in the way of the Roman Catholic Church three times and destroy priceless artifacts from right under their nose.

..

..

'Don't worry. If it's that kid, he got us as Allies. The Amakusa Church owes him a great deal… and I suspect the Priestess-sama would be happy if we helped him out.'

'…'

Sister Angelene cheered up at his words and she spoke some selfish words of her own as well.

'I am sure that Sister Agnese would do the same… but if she don't, then I would help Kamijou-san.'

'Ahaha~ Going against your superiors… huh? Sister Angelene is really an interesting girl.'

Blushing at his words, Sister Angelene tried to explain that she wasn't when he offered to absorb her in his church if ever that happened.

'I don't need a reason to help anyone, so if you ever need my help… you know who to look for.'

Grinning, he got up to leave and Sister Angelene moved her body so that he could pass.

However, before he went, she squeaked out to him with a trembling voice.

..

..

'Ano… Sister Agnese is preparing some chocolates for… and we will be helping her…'

'Ah? Must be for that boy eh? How many girls must he attract before he stops…'

Grumbling a little as he scratched his head, Tatemiya Saiji blinked in surprise when Sister Angelene finished her sentence.

'We'll be making lots of chocolate… so… please visit us soon. I'll… wish to give you and the Amakusa Catholics some of mine… a-as thanks of course!'

She smiled bravely and Tatemiya Saiji looked at her for a moment before nodding, grinning and going back on his way, passing an irate Sister Lucia who ran in to search for Sister Angelene.

'Sister Angelene! Hurry! Sister Agnese is going to burn the kitchen down again!'

'U-uwaah! Why did Sister Lucia left her alone there!'

'Because Sister Angelene went missing! Aren't you supposed to be getting the toppings?'

'Ahhh! I forgot!'

..

..

'… heh, she sure is one, interesting kid…'

* * *

..

..

It is really a random, simple meeting amongst many happening in the world today. But any, simple random meeting can mean many things for many different people.

This marks the end of a simple meeting two parties who have met each other, fought each other, helped each other… and ever so slightly, appreciated each other's company.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Have you made your random encounter with someone count, today? :)**


End file.
